Someone to Lean On
by secretofflameviii8
Summary: Finding someone to love is difficult enough, but being a vampire make's it all the more difficult. VenZack fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

So then let me start off by saying holy crap it's been for ever since I've uploaded something and I apologize. Okay so this is actually a chapter in the Vampire story my friend and I are working on. It is also connected with my other story "a side story, unexpected". this is part of the actual story we're working on where the other one is just what it states a side story. We never do anything in order lol. So this was an idea I had floating around in my head that I just had to get out. So in this story vampires choose partners and if they don't by a cretin age then things go very wrong for them. Just to give some info. I really don't think we'll ever be able to complete any of the many, many story Idea's were always coming up with. Oh and for those of you reading "The Best of Me" I have started chapter two. I just got side tracked with this.

It had been a long day. Ventus shut his locker and began walking to the exit. Having to deal with school and all that had been going on with vanitas, kairi and now xion, ventus's inner turmoil just blossomed. What was he going to do now? Vanitas had found someone, someone he truly wished to be his partner. Roxas and sora had as well. He was the only one who didn't have someone.

"_Your completely alone now"_

"_No one would want you"_

Ventus sighed. Even though Zack told him not to worry about what Kairi said, he couldn't help it. What if she was right? Would he be alone forever? If vanitas didn't want to be his partner, was that some form of rejection? Had vanitas had enough of him? Had he been to clingy? What did he do wrong? Who would want to stay with him for hundreds of years now? if not vanitas?

Ventus's head became dizzy and the world around him spinned. He held onto the wall trying not to fall. it was a futile effort as his legs gave way and he clasped to the ground. Zack flashed though his mind but, he shook it off. "_no way, why do I think of him?." _Ventus thought. But Zack had been so warm, safe. Ventus liked being around Zack just as much as Vanitas, but there was a different feeling. It wasn't the same. It was a different kind of happiness. Still, there were so many complications.

Ventus tried to get up but he felt as if a hundred pounds had been placed on him. His breathing became unsteady. _"what's wrong with me? Why can't I move?"_ Ventus thought as panic started to set in.

"_Someone, help!" _

"Ventus?" Zack said as he came down the hall way. "What are you doing on the ground?" he asked. "Zack?" Ventus said as he looked up with pleading eyes. Zack cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to figure something out. "Are you stuck or something? Need some help?" Ventus nodded in response. Zack sighed. "What am I going to do with you Ven?" He said as he helped Ventus to his feet.

"whoa, steady" Zack said as Ventus almost fell again. "Come on, I'll help ya." Zack said as he put Ventus's arm around his neck and helped him walk. When they reached a bench outside Zack helped Ventus sit and then sat beside him. "So Ventus, its probably none of my business but are you feelin ok? People don't collapse out of nowhere." Zack asked. "I'm fine, just a dizzy spell, I guess." Ventus said trying to cover up the fact that he himself was just as worried. What was the cause of these episodes? Why had he been steadily becoming weaker. Ventus knew he had always been on the weak side but this, this was unusual.

Zack looked at ventus with a face that warranted he was unconvinced. "Do you want me to call Vanitas or sora? Or maybe a relative to come pick you up?" Zack asked. "No, no that won't be necessary, besides, no one will be home tonight. They've all got plans." Ventus said. Zack looked concerned. "I don't think I like the idea of you being by yourself in your condition." Zack said. Ventus shook his head. "It'll be alright." Ventus said. "how 'bout you come over to my house, my parents will be out for the night, some kind of _getaway _type thing. That way both of us won't be alone. We'll make it a sleep over." Zack said with a smile.

Ventus smiled back. "that sounds nice. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Ventus said. Truth be told ventus didn't want to be alone. "ok, its settled then. You'll stay over to my house tonight." Zack said as he stood. Safe and warm, that would be the words ventus would choose to describe Zack. He always managed to bring a smile to Ventus face.

"Alright then, lets get you home so you can pack." Zack said as helped Ventus to his feet. "Get on my back, it'll be faster and a little easier on you." Zack said as he crouched down so Ventus could get on his back. An immediate blush graced Ventus's cheeks. "Wha-" Zack cut him off. "I know, I know. It probably seems weird but, I'm worried and I don't want you to push yourself. We don't need you collapsing again." Zack said. Ventus nodded and climbed on his back.

Zack grabbed onto both of Ventus's legs as Ventus put his arms around Zacks neck. Ventus breathed in and could smell Zack's sent. They were so close. "Alright here we go." Zack said as he stood.

"Zack are you sure this is alright?" Ventus mumbled. "of course it's fine." Zack replied as he started walking.

When they made it to Ventus's, Zack put him down so he could unlock the door and get ready but, he never strayed to far from Ventus. He didn't want him to fall again. As they entered the main living area Zack could see a silver haired man sitting on one of the recliners reading a book. "and who is this new arrival you've let into the house Ventus?" Zexion said from behind his book. Ventus stopped in his tracks. "Um, he's a friend from school. " Ventus replied. Zexion put his book down and walked over to Zack. This new man possessed a calm and collected aura but there was an icy cold feeling leaking though. Zack couldn't get a clear read on the guy. "Hello friend of ventus, my name is Zexion and I am one of Ventus's parental guardians." Zexion said. "M-my name is Zack, Zack Fair, nice to meet you." Zack said a little nervously. Surveying the room around him Zack could see it was an average middle class home. He was happy to see that ventus wasn't living in poor conditions and of course he knew Vanitas and Sora were good brothers? To him. The whole family dynamic seemed off to Zack, Ventus who looked nothing like sora or Vanitas lived with them and now this man who referred to himself as ventus's guardian looked nothing like sora, vanitas or ventus. What exactly was the relation? Also there was Roxas to take in account who looked like the spitting image of Ventus. What was up with that? Ventus came out with a duffle bag around his shoulder. "I'm ganna stay overnight at Zack's while everyone else is out. Is that ok?" Ventus asked sheepishly. "that is fine but, remember if you need any of us just call." Zexion said as he sat back down. "are you not leaving yet?" Ventus asked. "No, Marluxia had some unfinished business to attended to but, he should be back soon." Zexion answered. "Ok, well I'll see you later, oh and if you see Vanitas or Sora let them know where I went. I don't want them to worry." Ventus said as he made his way to the front door; Zack following right behind him. Zexion simply nodded.

When they arrived at Zack's Ventus seemed, for the most part out of breath. "hey man, are you really sure your ok?" Zack asked as he opened the front door. "Yeah, I'm sure." Venuts replied. "Come on, lets go inside." Zack said with worry evident on his face. Ventus nodded and walked in behind Zack.

"Here I'll take your things to my room. You just sit here and rest." Zack said as he picked up Ventus's duffle bag and began walking into a small hallway. Looking around Ventus could tell Zack had a loving family. He even saw pictures of aqua and xion. Where there were no pictures hanging up in his house. But they moved from place to place. Never staying in on place for too long. In fact this was the longest they _had stayed. But ventus wasn't wanting to leave. Nor did he think sora and vanitas wanted to either. They had all found people they cared about. _

_Zack came back out and stretched. "So what would you like to do Ven?" He asked. Ventus smiled. "anything's fine with me." He replied. "lets stick in a movie." Zack said. "sure"_

"_so then, lets see." Zack said as he looked over all the DVD's on the bookshelf. "ah-ha this one sounds good. How about this one?" Zack said as he lifted up a random DVD. "okay." he replied. Ventus wasn't the picky type, well for the most part anyway. Zack plopped on the couch beside Ventus and started the movie. Throughout most of the movie Zack would look over at Ventus just checking on him. Flashbacks of Ventus on the ground in the hallway kept running through his head. Ventus looked so weak. He saw him struggling to get up. Not to mention he looked very pale. What was wrong with Ventus? Was there something he wasn't reveling? Zack new one thing he had to do and he knew Ventus probably wouldn't like it. He had to tell Vanitas about this, maybe Vanitas already knew what was wrong? Zack was taken out of his thoughts as he felt something lean on him. He looked over to see Ventus asleep on him. Ventus unconsciously hugged Zacks arm and nuzzled into him. Zack smiled softly. Never had he cared so much for someone in the way he cared for Ventus. He knew then that he'd do whatever he a mere human could do for this extra-ordinary Vampire. Even if he had no idea what to expect in the near future. Their destinies seemed so uncertain and unclear. Would his family accept Ventus? Even as a friend most likely not, well at least not if they found out he was a vampire and these growing feelings for Ventus wasn't helping the situation. He was falling hopelessly in love with this vampire. _

_Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Was it good? Or did it totally suck? Lol. No flaming please, constructive criticism is welcome. _


End file.
